Magia i Krew: Rozdział VII
''"Riffautae" - ''siódmy rozdział serii Magia i Krew użytkownika KutaVifon, poprzedzony rozdziałem szóstym. Część I - Z racji tego, iż Dragneel nie piastuje już stanowiska lidera, w gildii znów zrobi się normalnie. - zaczął Takeshi, ku lekkiemu śmieszkowi wszystkich obecnych. - A zatem, co ciekawego macie mi do powiedzenia? - Wczorajszy trening był dość interesujący, ale to rozwinę później. - odpowiedział Adrian. - Prócz tego, nie wiem nic, czego nie wiedzieliśmy wczoraj. - A reszta? Coś, ktoś? - mistrz Dragonów zdawał się być nieco zniecierpliwiony; do tego wciąż towarzyszyły mu objawy grypy. Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza. - Skoro nikt, to ja powiem co mam do powiedzenia - odezwał się znów Dragneel. - Straciliśmy jedną z hal treningowych poprzez walkę Viridi z młodym; drużyna Rexa również doprowadziła do, powiedzmy, sporych zniszczeń, gdy trenowali w hali numer trzy. - Naprawdę, znowu muszę budować kolejną? Wiesz, jaki to dla mnie wysiłek..? - odparł spokojnie i żartobliwie Takeshi. - Spore zniszczenia zobaczę później i wykonam odpowiednie naprawy. - Super. Do tego Viri doradziła mi, bym dopuścił Yarato do gildii, zobowiązała się też dbać o jego trening i wesprzeć go w walce z Cheo. - Adrian skinął ręką do barmanki, by podeszła. - Jakie jest twoje zdanie na ten temat? Mimo wszystko, doradziła to, gdy ty byłeś liderem. - odpowiedział Takeshi, nie zważając na to, że Dragneel w tym czasie zamawiał dokładkę jedzenia. - Z tego co mówiła mi Viri, oraz patrząc na zniszczenia hali? Jestem jak najbardziej za. - spokojnie stwierdził Adrian, jedząc kotlet schabowy. - Walczyłem u jego boku dwa razy - wtrącił się Peter. - Przyda się w naszych szeregach. - Wy jak zawsze popieracie młodych... - Takeshi spojrzał na swoją dłoń, zjechaną już od wykonywania wielu misji. Był najstarszym z wszystkich zgromadzonych. - Ktoś jeszcze ma coś do powiedzenia? - Energia magiczna, jaka od niego bije, jest dalece ponadprzeciętna, ale nadal, w porównaniu choćby do mnie, jest słaby. - dodał Rex, po czym dopił resztę swojego soku. - Ciebie jeszcze potem poproszę o jakieś sprawozdanie z siły Xandreda - odpowiedział mistrz, nie zignorował jednak słów Inuictusa. - Viridi z młodym mieli się spóźnić, no dobrze. Ktoś miałby jakiś sprzeciw na taki plan? Zgodzę się na wpisanie tego świeżaka do gildii, przynajmniej dopóki sprawa z Cheo się nie rozwiąże. Potem zobaczymy co dalej. - Po tych słowach Adrian i Peter uśmiechnęli się, zaprzyjaźnili się już z młodym magiem wody; Matsu i Chloe również zareagowali dość entuzjastycznie. - Co do Xandreda - zaczął Rex - jest on dosyć silny i jeżeli chodzi o zdolność do demolki, przypisałbym go do Luka i Adriana. Jeśli jednak chodzi o jego zdolności planowania działań... cóż, młody może nam się przydać, jeśli mamy wykorzystać ten potencjał w pełni. - Wypowiedz się i ty na swój własny temat - Takeshi spojrzał na Xandreda w przyjacielski sposób. - O ile dobrze zrozumiałem słowa Rexa, to nie mam nic do dodania, bo ma on absolutną rację. Mogę jednak przydać się też do przeszukiwania terenu; potrafię latać! - odpowiedział mag wody. - Świetnie, świetnie... teraz moja kolej by gadać. Amalia, Mei, Związek Transportu Lądowego przysłał na nas rachunek za zdemolowany dworzec autobusowy. Nie wiem, co tam zrobiłyście, ale znacie zasady Gildii w tej sprawie..? - Yep. Podrzucimy podarty świstek elicie Rady Magii jak tylko skończymy to posiedzenie, oki? - odpowiedziała Mei bez większych emocji. - Nie musicie się spieszyć, chodzi tylko o durny dworzec - zaśmiał się Luke. - Reyes ma rację. - spokojnie dodał Takeshi, wyjmując pognieciony rachunek z kieszeni. - Póki co to weźcie, ale kiedy się tym zajmiecie, to już nie leży w moim interesie. - Lepiej to załatwić szybko. Przejdziemy się. - odparła Ami. Chwilę później do tawerny weszli spóźnieni Yarato i Viridi, spokojnie się ze wszystkimi przywitali. Kiba zajęła miejsce, Shiri zaś poszedł zamówić jedzenie. Przez czas od zamówienia żarcia do jego dostarczenia, Dragoni ze spokojem cisnęli po Radzie Magii ku zadowoleniu jej miejscowej liderki, gdy jednak tylko wzięła ona pierwszy gryz krwistego stejka, znanego w tawernie pod nazwą "Burneika", natychmiastowo spoważniała. - Skoro skończyliśmy już obrażać moich przełożonych, przejdę do konkretów. - zaczęła. - Cheo przedarła się do Riffautae i wraz ze swoim ex udało jej się, po długiej i destruktywnej walce, pozyskać jednego z magów klasy K, Revu, na swoją stronę; zaraz potem całą trójką gdzieś zniknęli, daleko poza miasto. Inne Rady nic nie wiedzą o jej obecności; elita również póki co pozostaje w niewiedzy, ale rozumiecie, że taki stan nie utrzyma się długo. - Jej monolog przerywały tylko chwile, gdy jadła bądź piła. Dragoni słuchali z zaciekawieniem, ale i zamyśleniem. - Może jeszcze z dzień, dwa, potem jednak zacznie się bałagan. Jako że mam pracę jaką mam, lecę dziś do Riff zobaczyć co się tam działo, przez zobowiązanie biorę Yarato, ale chciałabym mieć też Inuictusa oraz Asię ze sobą. Mogę was porwać na małą wyprawę? - zapytała. - Jasne, ja nie mam problemów. - odpowiedział Rex. - W sumie, to mi się nie chce, ale mogę iść. - stwierdziła Asia. - Ale jedzenie ty kupujesz? - Tia, na rachunek moich przełożonych. Jezu, jacy oni są tępi, już od roku lecę z nimi w chuja z kupowaniem jedzenia. - zaśmiała się Viridi. - Wracając do rzeczy: pozostali dwaj magowie klasy K są pod stałą ochroną Rady i nadal przebywają w Riffautae, zatem pojawiła się gratka zarobkowa: dwóch silnych magów do ochrony Lei Sici, jedynej kobiety z tej klasy. To jest związane z tym bałaganem, zatem chyba możemy trochę nagiąć zasadę braku misji, co nie, Takeshi? - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się sztuczną słodyczą. - Jak przestaniesz udawać miłą i uprzejmą to okej. Kto chce iść? - Pas. - niespodziewanie stwierdził Adrian. Ta deklaracja była szokiem dla reszty Dragonów. - Mam dość przygód ostatnimi czasy, wezmę się za trening. - Ja jednak się zgodzę - odparł drugi, zwykle żądny przygód mag. - A skoro nikt inny się nie wyrywa, to może zaproszę wprost Niki na mały wypadzik? - uśmiechnął się. Kilkoro magów zareagowało głośnym buczeniem, po czym, gdy panna Hagaromo się zgodziła, zaczęli krzyczeć "gorzko". - No i super. Viri, kto płaci za tą misję? - zapytała się z ciekawości Chloe. - No kurwa, zgadnij - zaśmiała się liderka Rady. - Twoi przełożeni? Jezu, oni serio są tępi. Przecież mogli nabyć kogoś za darmo, oni mogą... - dziewczyna zaśmiała się szyderczo. - Mi to mówisz? Nawet się między nich nie pcham. Rex, Asia, o której idziemy, bo w sumie nic nie planowaliśmy co do daty... - Viridi znów wróciła do tematu wyprawy do Riffautae. - Najedzmy się, odpocznijmy, spakujmy i zaraz potem lećmy... - zaproponowała Asia. - To by było jakieś dwie godziny od teraz, jest za dwadzieścia dwunasta. Hm, o piętnastej? - Mi pasuje. - stwierdził Rex. - Będę zwijał w takim razie, mam jeszcze kilka spraw na mieście. Tylko jeszcze mi powiedzcie czy innym leży ten termin, oraz ile czasu będziemy iść? - Ja mogę iść tak, jak proponujecie - stwierdził Yarato. - Jak się pospieszymy, to koło północy będziemy na miejscu. - Kurwa, jaką ty prędkość zakładasz? - spytał się Inuictus, nieco zaskoczony odpowiedzią. - Północy dzień później. - dodał Shiri. - A, to ma sens. To skoro wszystko wszystkim pasuje, to ja lecę! Cześć wszystkim! - Rex pożegnał się, wstał i wyszedł szybkim krokiem. - Pójdziemy z Wami. I tak musimy iść do Riffautae - stwierdziła Niki, Luke jej tylko przytaknął. - Kolejna sprawa organizacyjna, jak reszta będzie trenować dzisiaj? Skoro pięcioro z nas idzie kilkaset kilometrów? - Ja proponuję byśmy poćwiczyli wszyscy razem, a jak, to potem się wymyśli - odpowiedziała ze skromnym uśmiechem Mei. - Spotkajmy się po prostu w siedzibie gildii o czternastej. - Jestem na tak. - odpowiedział Adrian; pozostali coś tam pomarudzili pod nosem, ale po chwili również się zgodzili na propozycję koleżanki. - Wszystko uzgodnione, jest cudnie. - powiedziała Viridi, kończąc jedzenie. - To co, proponuję małą grę w strzelaka, Rexa nie ma, to chociaż będą w miarę równe szanse - zaśmiała się. - Najwyżej trochę nam się wyjście na wycieczkę przedłuży. - Ej no, ja dawno nie grałam... - stwierdziła Amalia, Takeshi zaś w tym czasie zawołał barmankę, by zwinęła talerze, szklanki i resztę maneli; Yarato tylko stwierdził że jemu gra w strzelaka pasuje, po czym poszedł jej pomóc. Chwilę później miała rozpocząć się gildyjna rozgrywka. Pierwszym strzelającym miał być Matsu, wczuwając się więc w rolę bez wahania zmienił całe swoje ciało w piasek, strzały również zaczął oddawać z pełną siłą. Takeshi stworzył wokół terenu do gry magiczną barierę. Część II Zabawa polegała na tym, że strzelający stawał na środku kółeczka, które tworzyła reszta graczy, po czym za pomocą swej magii miał oddawać strzały w stronę bariery. Za każdy strzał, który do niej dotarł, strzelec dostawał punkt; za każdy strącony przez kogoś innego, ten który zbił - dostawał punkt. Teoretycznie osoba na środku mogła strzelać też w innych, by zrobić im jakąś krzywdę lub silniejszym strzałem zmusić do uniku i trafić w barierę, lecz udawało się to rzadko i zwykle wiązało ze stratą punktów. Matsu strzelał niczym dziki struś; nie mniej nie był w stanie wystrzelić nic w taki sposób, by reszta nie odbiła jego ciosów. Po minucie nastąpiła zmiana i mając zero punktów, zamienił go najlepszy z ludzi z kółeczka - Luke - który zdobył siedem punktów. Ten podszedł do sprawy taktycznie i wystrzelił kilka ataków w taki sposób, by nabić punkty najsłabszej w zabawie Clarze; zwabiło to jednak innych i stworzyło wyrwę w obronie, dzięki której Reyes był w stanie nabić kolejne cztery punkty. Następnie jednak te sztuczki przestały działać i - jak zawsze - po minucie nastąpiła zmiana, na jego miejsce weszła Clara mająca jedenaście punktów. W czasie, gdy rozgrywka trwała w najlepsze, Yarato odbywał rozmowę z Takeshim. - Zasadniczo, to witamy w gildii. Formalności dopełnimy jak wrócisz z Riffautae - wyrwał nagle bez żadnego powodu mistrz Dragonów. Wiadomość ta ucieszyła Shirego. - Formalności..? - zapytał młody mag. - Yep, musisz podpisać kilka świstków, prócz tego stawiasz porządny wieczór w tawernie - stwierdził półżartem Takeshi, łapiąc w międzyczasie trzy strzały Clary. - Ale z tym się nie spiesz, Xandred też jeszcze nie stawiał. Wchodzę. - powiedział, po czym wszedł do środka kółka i sam zaczął atakować. Miał piętnaście punktów. Rozgrywka trwała czternaście minut (bo tylu było zawodników) i zakończyła się wygraną Luka, który zdobył łącznie 47 punktów, na drugim miejscu była Chloe, mająca ich 41, na trzecim - Viridi z wynikiem 40. Yarato zajął piąte miejsce za Adrianem, kolejno 35 i 37 punktów. Zaraz po niej wszyscy się pożegnali, Takeshi udał się do biura, niektórzy na odpoczynek, inni przygotowywać się na drogę do Riffautae. Dziesięć minut po piętnastej wyszli. Od tego czasu narracja skupi się właśnie na nich, reszta będzie bowiem głównie trenować. Ruszyli szybkim marszem. - Asia, pójdziesz na czele stawki - zarządziła Viridi. - Za nią pójdę ja, za mną Shiri, za nimi Luke i Niki, a na końcu Rex. Jakieś pytania? - Czemu tak..? - spytała się Niki. - Nie, by mi to nie pasowało, ale ciekawość nie daje mi spokoju. - Asia jest szybka w reakcji, a ja jestem silna - dlatego idziemy na przedzie, by w razie czego móc was ochraniać. Za mną idzie Shiri, bo również jest szybki i może mnie wesprzeć w walce; Luke i ty idziecie razem, bo... no, wiecie czemu - Viridi uśmiechnęła się szyderczo. - A Rex idzie z tyłu, bo jego magia pasuje do tego idealnie. - Ah... to ma sens - odparł lekko zawstydzony Luke. Chwilę później cała drużyna przekroczyła bramy miasta. Do Riffautae zostało trzysta kilometrów, jeśli więc chcieli zdążyć do pojutrza, musieli się naprawdę spieszyć. Szli więc szybko, acz na tyle, by się nie męczyć drogą. Nie działo się w sumie nic ciekawego - czas więc na drastyczny skok fabularny. Aridu Saroth, wygnany przez Xandreda i Rexa z miasta postanowił udać się na poszukiwania swojego brata, Filemona. Gdy tylko odzyskał wystarczająco sił w jednej z pobliskiej wsi, teleportował się do miejsca, gdzie onegdaj mieszkał jego braciak; tam jednak go nie było. Popytał więc mieszkańców z okolicy, czy wiedzą, gdzie on może być - dowiedział się wtedy, że wyprowadził się do jednej z wsi w pobliżu miasta Karoi. Było to siedemdziesiąt kilometrów, udał się więc tam skradzionym rowerem. U swego celu był trzy godziny później, nie był bowiem zbyt dobrym cyklistą. Swojego brata znalazł po godzinie szukania we wsi. Stosunki rodzinne u nich były dość chłodne, a kontakty rzadkie, mimo tego szanowali się i lubili wzajemnie, zatem Aridu został ugoszczony jak trzeba. Przy kawie i herbatce, młodszy brat, wygnany z Urbem opowiedział swemu trzy lata starszemu bratu całą historię wydarzeń związanych z jego babcią. Filemon nie był zbyt skłonny by walczyć po stronie swej babci; sam jednak został wygnany z Urbem po nieudanej próbie zamachu na władze niemagicznej części miasta, wypatrzył więc możliwość by samemu stać się władcą miasta, a przynajmniej zdobyć duży okup w szantażu. Po namyśle postanowił połączyć siły ze swoim bratem i odszukać swoją babuszkę. Nie wiedzieli oni jednak o tym, że ta zgadała się z Setho oraz kontroluje Revu Aleppo, maga klasy K. Wrócili się do Karoi, gdzie mieli zamiar zdobyć informacje o położeniu Cheo, przekupując pracowników tamtejszej Rady. Plan im się powiódł i szybko dowiedzieli się o porwaniu Aleppo. Znali swoją babcię i wiedzieli, że wróci ona do Riffautae prędzej czy później po przynajmniej jednego z pozostałych magów klasy K na kontynencie. Udali się więc w tamtą stronę. Odległość między tymi miastami wynosiła dwieście kilometrów, udali się więc na rowerach. Zapytacie się teraz pewnie - czemu Dragoni nie wzięli rowerów? Dobre pytanie, twurco serji zrub coś. - Ej, Viri. Czemu nie wzięliśmy rowerów? - spytał się Yarato po godzinie drogi. - To jest dobre pytanie. Poczekajcie tutaj, polecimy z Shirim po rowery dla was - stwierdziła wkuta własną głupotą Kiba. - Tylko w dwójkę, mhm... - powiedział żartobliwie Luke, Viridi nie była jednak w nastroju przez to, że nie pomyślała od razu o rowerach, dlatego jebnęła mu z bani, po czym pobiegła wraz z młodym magiem wody z powrotem do Urbem. Wrócili godzinę później wraz z Arebusem, który okazał się być nie tylko barmanem w słabej knajpce i przeciętnym szachistą, ale i powoźnikiem. Z sześcioma rowerami załadowanymi na wóz konny, Viridi jadącą wraz z nim na koniu oraz Yarato z tyłu stwarzał wrażenie boga tej gry zwanej życiem. Shiri podziękował staremu znajomemu, zapłacił należytą kwotę, po czym dalej do Riffautae udali się na rowerach. Teraz zapytacie - a dlaczego nie powozem? No kurwa, dajmy biednemu koniowi żyć. To jedyny koń w Urbem, straszna bieda. W tym tempie udało im się zajechać do celu następnego dnia o trzynastej, nie spieszyli się bowiem, mieli też bardzo długą przerwę na sen. Przez bramę wejściową weszli ze spokojem, tłumacząc się emblematami gildii Dragon Tale, Viridi zaś po prostu ogłuszyła wszystkich strażników na chwilę, gdy ci nie chcieli uwierzyć jej na słowo, że jest z Rady. Yarato również skorzystał, nie miał bowiem jeszcze emblematu. Miasto przytłoczyło ich swoim pięknem. Było dość nowoczesne i idealnie rozplanowane, a mury nie stwarzały wrażenia granicy nie do przebicia, tylko zdawały się być nieodzowną częścią miasta. Mimo piękna, było ono też bardzo mocną twierdzą, budynki były bowiem wzmacniane chyba kurwa tytanem - niczym menele na dworcach PKS w Urbem. Byli głodni, zatem udali się do pierwszej lepszej restauracji - mieli ochotę na porządne jedzenie, trafiło im się więc na miejsce, które nazywało się Flerovium. Zjedli tam posiłek; w tym czasie Aridu i Filemon Sarothowie teleportowali się z jednej na drugą stronę muru. Zapytacie pewnie - czemu nie teleportowali się od razu z Karoi? No bo Aridu jest leniwym kutasem, nie chciało mu się męczyć. Część III Niki i Luke rozdzielili się z resztą drużyny godzinę po zakończeniu jedzenia - tyle czasu zajęło im bowiem odnalezienie Lei. Pozostała część ekipy poszła zaś zobaczyć pobojowisko po starciu babuszki z Revu. Bitwa ta odbyła się nadal w części Riffautae otoczonej murem, aczkolwiek na obrzeżach. Miejsce, gdzie się odbyła, wyglądało tragicznie - było zdemolowane i usiane kraterami po eksplozjach; dodatkowo duży obszar dokoła zmienił się w gruzowisko. Yarato zaciekawił się, czy nikt postronny nie zginął, poszedł więc zapytać się kogoś z pobliskich domów, które jeszcze stały tam, gdzie powinny. Dostał informację od nieznanej staruszki, że zginęło trzynaście osób, a rannych było piętnastu. Chłopak przekazał to Viridi, a ta zdenerwowała się - wiedziała bowiem że coś takiego nie umknie elicie Rady bez echa, miała jednak nadzieje, że władze Riffautae załagodzą sprawę. Postanowiła się jednak upewnić i po kwadransie oględzin, udała się do siedziby Rady w mieście. Jako liderka z innego miasta miała prawo wejść bez czekania i uprzedzenia do lidera tego miasta, którego dane... nie będą nam potrzebne. Nie róbmy kolejnego odsyłacza do artykułu. - Jak wygląda sytuacja związana z atakiem Cheo na miasto? - spytała się zaraz po krótkim przywitaniu. Rozsiadła się wygodnie na fotelu dla gości i poczęstowała ciasteczkiem. - Co masz konkretnie na myśli? - odparł starszy facet, zdziwiony wiekiem i urodą Viridi. - Elita Rady nic nie wie? - Nie bądź naiwna. Wiedzą, ale zostali już stosownie poinformowani, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Tak jak planowaliśmy, trzymamy ich z dala z tego. - Świetnie. To w sumie wszystko co chciałam wiedzieć. Nie będę przeszkadzać w pracy - dziewczyna wzięła kolejne ciastko, po czym wstała, pożegnała w oficjalny sposób, to jest: podaniem dłoni, a następnie odeszła. Wraz z Rexem, Shirim i Dahaką wynajęli na koszt Rady pokój w trzygwiazdkowym hotelu (droższe nie były już opłacane przez przełożonych Viridi) niedaleko rynku. Budynek był stosunkowo duży i przestronny, koloru białego i w nowoczesnym stylu. Podobnie prezentowały się pokoje. Na cztery osoby przypadł jednak pokój trzyosobowy, a więcej miejsc wolnych nie było, więc postanowili na zmianę wyganiać jednego z drużyny do spania na podłodze. Ciekawą rzeczą, którą zauważyli, był telewizor. Urbem, mimo iż było stolicą kontynentu, nie posiadało takich bajerów jak kablówka - nawet, jeśli nie był to ludzki wynalazek, a po prostu sieć magiczna rozpięta wokół miasta. W każdym razie włączyli go, nie mając nic ciekawego przełączali kanały, aż trafili na RTL17, na którym lecieli "Jeźdźcy Browara". Inuictus znał się na dobrym kinie najbardziej z wszystkich, więc gdy powiedział, że jest to idealny wybór na spędzenie miło czasu, zaprzestano skakania po kanałach. Fart chciał, że trafili na odcinek pierwszy - postanowili więc wykorzystać Yarato do załadowania innych odcinków na czymś, co autor nazwałby pewnie internetem, a Asia poszła po jedzenie. Na ulicy minęła idących spokojnie przez miasto Aridu i Filemona. Wyczuła ich złą aurę, nie zareagowała na nią jednak. Nie poznała młodego Sarotha i jego brata, zresztą - jak to tak bić przechodniów..? Ci dwaj kierowali się w stronę niewątpliwie potężnego, acz pojedynczego źródła energii w mieście. Filemon, podobnie bowiem jak Rex, używał Magii Obserwacji. Czuł drugą potężną moc, acz ona była stale w towarzystwie dwóch innych o sile nieco mniejszej. Aridu, jako niewątpliwie człowiek inteligentny, pomyślał iż Dragoni są już na miejscu i prędzej czy później znajdą nieasekurowanego maga klasy "K", więc jego babcia będzie działała szybko, wymienił się też tą myślą ze swoim bratem. Swój cel obserwowali z daleka i w taki sposób, by ten nie mógł nawet poczuć ich obecności. Asia wróciła do hotelowego pokoju po kwadransie, gdzie już czekały na nią kolejne odcinki "Jeźdźców Browara" w HD. Zaczął się seans, który trwał przeszło dwie godziny, pełen śmiechu i emocji. Najbardziej w sytuację wczuł się Yarato, który poczuł dziwną więź między nim, a głównym bohaterem kreskówki. Ciekawe, kurwa, dlaczego. Luke i Niki spędzili dzień w towarzystwie Lei, która okazała się nie być nudziarą jak Koroto i zabrała ich na mały trening, a następnie do kina i restauracji. Dzień w jej towarzystwie mijał im bardzo szybko i przyjemnie, dziewczyna miała bowiem poczucie humoru prawie tak duże, jak siłę magiczną. Niespodziewanie w pokoju, w którym zamieszkała ekipa Viridi, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Yarato zatrzymał odcinek kreskówki i poszedł otworzyć drzwi. "Kurwa, walka Laćkoida z Darkusem Tuskoidem jest niesamowita. Ciekawe kiedy dokończymy spektakl" - myślał po drodze. W drzwiach zastał gościa, którego nie poznał, on jednak wbiegł do środka i zawołał Kibę. Był to lider Rady Magii z Riffautae. - Cheo! Jest tutaj! - krzyknął w dużym pośpiechu i niemałym popłochu; Asia podała mu szklankę wody i skinęła, by usiadł na jednym z łóżek. - Spokojnie. Rex, czujesz jej obecność? - spytała się dziewczyna. - Nie. Możliwe, że nauczyła się ukrywać swoją siłę. Nie czuję też obecności zaginionego maga klasy K. - odpowiedział spokojnie chłopak. Stoicyzm Dragonów nie udzielił się jednak gościowi. - Ale ona tu jest, wraz z tym jej fagasem i tym, no, tym mocnym! - Zachowaj spokój, masz czterdzieści lat. Coś wymyślimy. Co z waszą najsilniejszą gildią w mieście? - spytała się Viridi. - Kartony Wojny aktualnie wszyscy są poza murami miasta i nie wiadomo kiedy wrócą. Do tego, elita Rady nie dała się zrobić w chuja tak, jak miała. Wysyłają przedstawiciela, który ma tu być za dwanaście godzin. - odparł nadal zdenerwowany facet, po czym poprosił Asię o jeszcze jedną szklankę wody. Widok Yarato, który stał zniecierpliwiony, żądny kolejnego odcinka Jeźdźców Browara, irytował go. - Niedobrze. A więc mamy dwanaście godzin by znaleźć Cheo i zapobiec najgorszemu. - odpowiedziała Viridi. - Właśnie! Ochrona magów klasy K jest teraz niewiarygodnie istotna! - Nie to miałam na myśli. Jak Rada Magii zauważy ten syf, to dobierze i się mi do dupy, a jak zobaczy wszystkie te finansowe machlojki, to będzie niedobrze... - dziewczyna zdenerwowała się i zaczęła obgryzać paznokcie. Reszta Dragonów myślała, co można zrobić. - Na razie czekajmy na rozwój wydarzeń. Lea jest ochraniana przez nas, ten drugi przez magów z tego miasta. Jak dojdzie do walki, zdążymy zjawić się na miejscu. Prędzej czy później, ktoś się wyłoni. - stwierdził nagle Rex. - Jeśli za dwie godziny nic jednak się nie wydarzy, przeczeszemy miasto. Twoi ludzie stracili Cheo, prawda? - spytał się lidera Rady. - Jak najbardziej. - odparł nadal w nerwach. - To leć zdobyć więcej ludzi do ich śledzenia. Przekaż, że jak znajdą, mają dać jakiś silny, magiczny sygnał. Ja, używając swojej magii, będę czuwał. - powiedział Rex. - Wszystkim, jak rozumiem, pasuje ten plan? - Jest świetny. Możemy już oglądać? - spytał się zniecierpliwiony Yarato. - Cóż. Skoro tak, to będę leciał. Dziękuję, że nam chcecie pomóc. - odpowiedział lider i udał się do wyjścia. Zatrzymała go jednak po drodze Viridi, chwytając za ramię. - Stój. - powiedziała. - Wiesz, że całe te akcje, porwania i tak dalej, świadczą o zmianie planów Cheo? Prawdopodobnie nie chodzi już o magów wody tylko w Urbem. Riffautae bez wątpienia będzie jej kolejnym celem. - Domyślam się tego, niestety. Muszę już iść, cześć. - pożegnał się i wyszedł. Dragoni rozsiedli się zaś znów wygodnie i powrócili do kreskówki. Trzy minuty później Laćkoid rozgromił Darkusa Tuskoida swoją SuperMocą "Marsz do książek". Odcinek skończył się na tym, Viridi zaś nagle uprzytomniła sobie, że nie poinformowała Luke i Niki o ewentualnym zagrożeniu. Nie chciała jednak stracić kolejnego odcinka, seans został więc znów wstrzymany. Wraz z Rexem znaleźli swoich kompanów w pięć minut, przekazali im istotne dane i wrócili do hotelu. Ci zaś poszli z nimi - tak bowiem było bezpieczniej dla Lei, mogli też łatwiej i szybciej wszyscy ruszyć na wsparcie. Zapytacie się pewnie - dlaczego nie poszli oni od razu do drugiego maga klasy K? Gdyż wiązałoby się to ze zmianą planów Cheo, której nikt nie chciał. Ta kobieta była nieobliczalna i piekielnie twórcza - zatem łatwiejszym było poczekanie na jej działanie i pokrzyżowanie planów. Aridu i Filemon nadal czekali. Wyczuli obecność babci, wiedzieli więc, że atak za chwile się rozpocznie. Cheo powoli zbliżała się do celu... Zapowiedź następnego odcinka Kiedy ja ten odcinek przerwałem, znów w najgorszym momencie... No nic. Walka jest nieunikniona, jak jednak się potoczy? Co będzie dalej? Jak Rada Magii zareaguje na cały ten syf dziejący się wokół sprawy Cheo? Tego dowiecie się w Magia i Krew: Rozdział VIII - ''Sprawy rodzinne. ''Nie możecie się doczekać? A ja nie. Do zobaczyska!Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon